the month of torture or is it?
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: ryou's grandparents come down for a month and so does his cousin from england, what unlikly events will happen? finally finished
1. they arrive

Sugar: this is a story that me and yami_kurama wrote we hope you like it  
  
the month of torture or is it ?  
  
They arrive  
  
Bakura's diary  
  
I was sitting in a chair watching Ryou rush back and forth. He didn't even bother to tell me what he was cleaning for. He started to worry the fuck out of me. Something has him so worked up. What is he cleaning for, the house is already clean enough. I go up to my room...and yes I have my own room...I open my door to my room and it's, it's CLEAN!  
  
"Ryou! what did you do to my room!"  
  
"nothing Bakura, I just cleaned it"  
  
"WHY YOU"  
  
I start to chase Ryou down the stairs.We both run past the front door...We both stop when a knock came apon it. Ryou and I heard elderly vocies. Ryou looked at me. He forgot to tell me something. Why would two elderly people be at the door. okay Ryou Spill! what did you forget to tell me.  
  
"Ryou You Forgot To Tell Me Something Now Didn't You...Now Spill It!"  
  
"okay, Okay I frogot to tell you that my grandparents were coming this month"  
  
His grandparents...and his cousin is gonna be here. I ran into the wall. Ra is this your way of torturing me so. Yami save me , wait Yami and yugi are coming over today. oh no!  
  
Sugar: Wow! that was um...interesting  
  
Bakura: save me from them please  
  
Yami_kurama: ok you are...how can i say this Sugar?  
  
Yugi: fucking weird  
  
Yami_kurama: yeah that's it!  
  
Chibi Duo muse: wead and weview pwease! ^_^  
  
Sugar: soon to have chapter up. 


	2. the torture begins

The toture begins  
  
**Ryou's Diary  
  
I forgot to tell Bakura that were gonna have to share a room and my cousin will be in my room for the month. Now this sucks major! I won't be able to talk to Marik private or do anything else. I think i'm going to pout now. Wait i could always go over to Maliks...but then again theres my cousin who won't let me go anywhere by myself...and poor bakura he always gets stuck with my grandmother, i remeber the last time they came down she gave bakura a hair cut, that reminds me Yugi and Yami are coming over. I've got to warn them not to anything stupid, and protect their hair. She'll more than likely get it cut. that'll will be the day...to see them both with a hair cut!  
  
"Bakura I need to talk to you alone"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"We haave to keep grandma from cutting Yugi's and Yami's hair"  
  
" I can just imagine...yikes...that would be scary seeing my bo- I mean Yami with his hair cut...can you imagine what Malik would say if he saw yugi with his hair cut"  
  
"Yes and I don't want to think of it"  
  
Suddenly there's a knock at the door and I know exactly who it is, my grandmother had totally flipped when she saw their hair and she went to go get the scissors, man did me and Bakura drag them out of house before grandma could get ahold of them. they looked at us like were crazy, that's unless they want their hair to be chopped off.  
  
" I wanted to meet your grandparents"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T, and trust me on this one"  
  
"Why don't we want to meet them?"  
  
**Bakura's Diary  
  
Are they insane? they've got to be then, because they want to meet his grandparents. my opinion is they need to be put into a mental institution. Yeah! that sounds good, no wait that should be me, Ah screw it. i've got to talk to Yami alone. it's driving me crazy not seeing him, I told Ryou that yami and I will be at the park. I drag yami to a place covered by trees so nobody could find us. Yugi and ryou were heading over to Malik's place. yami was sitting under a tree...I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Sugar: well that's the end of chapter 2 and unfortunatly our nuse quit on us.  
  
Chibi Duo muse: sowwy  
  
Yami_kurama: you really need to start helping otherwise we will get new muse.  
  
C. duo muse: don't repwace me, me will hewp pwomise  
  
yami_kurama: okay next chappy  
  
Marik and Yami: can we also be your muses?  
  
Sugar: sure, why not!  
  
yami_kurama: here comes trouble, Sugar why'd you have to say that?   
  
Sugar: on with chp 3, before yami_kurama kills me. ^_^ 


	3. Caught by cousin

Sugar: well sorry for the wait...We just didn't know if we should put the rest of the story  
  
Yami: you lie...I shall punish you  
  
yami_kurama: uh yami your not the pharaoh no more  
  
Yami: oh yeahpouts  
  
Sugar and yami_kurama: 0_0...on with the story  
  
*********************************Caught By Cousin*****************************************  
  
**Samantha's Diary  
  
I followed Bakura and his friend to the park and what I saw was not what I was expecting to see. BAKURA IS GAY! I think I'm gonna faint, wait until grandma, grandpa, and especially his father. BLACKMAIL! this is so cool, I can get Bakura into so much trouble for this, he knows that it's not right to date someone of the same sex.  
  
**Yami's diary   
  
I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched, but I wasn't quit for sure if we had been. Bakura gave me another kiss and told me not to worry about it...it was probably my mind playing tricks on me...but who cares as long as I get to see Bakura. He told me about how his grandparents staying here for about a month, man that must suck, but hey I can't complain I live with grandpa everyday of the year, from what I heard what his grandparents do, I really don't blame him for not wanting to to stay there. And his cousin Samantha, 'actually there not related only Ryou is related to her' what a pain in the but she is. Bakura pushes me down on the grass. I lay there looking up at him. He slowly starts to kiss me on the neck.  
  
**Samantha's diary  
  
MAN! I should of brought my camera. I could really black mail him now. I decide to go back to the house and get my camera. On my way back to where Bakura and male lover were, I spot three other guys. I knew one of them which was Seto Kaiba. The other two I wasn't for sure on, Oh well! This is going to be so much fun. I laugh quietly to myself as I push record, his father will flip when when he sees this.  
  
"Bakura we should leave"  
  
"ok Yami, see you tomorrow at school"  
  
Oh my god! They go to the same school. Even more blackmail. I love it.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Sugar: I know it's short...we just need to get the days to go faster.  
  
C.Duo muse: is yami_kurama still hewping?  
  
Sugar: yes she's still helping  
  
Marik muse: on with Chapter 4 


	4. Bakura in trouble

Sugar: well here's Chapter 4   
  
  
  
Bakura: there mean to mepouts in a corner  
  
Yami_kurama: i have no idea why he's in the corner confused look  
  
Sugar: Marik told him to stay in the corner for the rest of the story.  
  
*************************************Bakura in Trouble*****************************************  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
Yami and I were heading back to the house...my grandmother was yelling at me and she told Yami to go home and never return to this place again...oh boy I'm in for it now...she takes a wooden spoon and smacks my hand for going out with Yami. Wait a min, how'd she find out about all this? SAMANTHA! why that little *****. Right now I feel like I could kill myself. How could she do this to me? She's my own cousin. she's going to pay for what she did.  
  
**Ryou's diary   
  
I was walking with Marik and we both ran into Seto, Joey, and Duke. I saw yami walking towards the game shop, I thought Bakura was with him, when I got home Bakura was in the room...his eyes were stained with tears I was getting ready for bed when ny grandfather walked into the in the room and told us that we were no longer able to have any friends come over and that we were suppose to come home after school. I was talking to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura what is he talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea...i think it might have to do with us dating Yami and Marik"  
  
"but who could have known that we were...."  
  
"I'll give you one guess"  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"bingo"  
  
Damn it! How'd she find out though. Is what I like to know. oh great now i'm acting like Bakura. Could this get any worse. Maybe it can. I'm gonna hide under my bed for the rest of my life.  
  
**Samantha's diary  
  
Maybe I shouldn't of told on them...oh great now i'm having second thoughts about all this. This can't be good. It's not like me, actually it was probablly was a good thing I told on him. Time to get Ryou tomorrow but for now I need to go to bed. Oh Great! now i'm getting these images of Bakura and his spiky haired boyfriend. I toss and turn in my bed. I sit up and look around. Why can't I bring myself to sleep. I get up and walk out the my door to the kitchen, I grab a glass and start to look for the wine my uncle always has. After 15 minutes I finally found it. I walk up to Bakura's room and the door was open a bit. I stand there listening. Someone was on the phone. It sounded like Bakura, Ryou must be asleep. I wonder who he's talking to? I put my ear up to the door I heard Yami's name being said.  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
I was talking to yami on the phone it was close to midnight. I told Yami how I won't be able to see him after school...I told him that I need to call Marik and tell him that he won't be able to touch Ryou in anyway, at least until his grandparents leave. Yami told me that Malik's over at the game shop. okay hold on back up! Malik's over at the there with Yugi, since when did he ket Yugi date Malik? Maybe it's none of my business. I told Yami that I'll see him tomorrow.  
  
"goodnight Yami"  
  
on the other line"good night Bakura...sweet dreams"  
  
"I wish"  
  
I hung up the phone and went to bed I curled up next to Ryou and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be terrible.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sugar: that's the end of chapter 4  
  
Yami muse: you must obey the pharaoh  
  
Sugar and yami_kurama: 0_0  
  
Marik muse: what if we don't ?  
  
Yami muse: you'll die and your mind will stay in the shadow relam foreverlaughs evilly  
  
Marik muse: okay pharaoh  
  
Yami_kurama: ok then you won't be in the story anymore got it?  
  
yami muse: yes...I understandpouts  
  
Sugar: before anymore havok rises here's chapter5 


	5. School Day

********************************************School Day***********************************************  
  
**Yami's diary  
  
Todays another boring day at school I can't even go near Bakura, I feel sorry for Marik...he can't even go near Ryou for the whole month...why am I worried about Marik for...oh yeah his light is dating my light...great why did I even let Yugi date Malik...heck who knows. It's lunch time already and i'm bored as hell. I can't even be with Bakura, because of his damn cousin...why did she have to tell...oh shit Ryou...if she finds Marik and Ryou together then all hells loose.  
  
**Samantha's diary  
  
YES! You're in deeper shit now! Ryou I'm Sorry, Not! I love doing this to my cousin. It was lunch time and Ryou, Bakura were sitting with their friends. Let's see there's Ryou next to I forgot what his name was, and Bakura was sitting next to yami no wait that's yugi, my bad, and a blond guy is sitting next to him with tan skin...hey he's kinda cute.  
  
**Ryou's Diary  
  
AH Shit! Samantha, I send a telepathic message to Bakura and he sinks even lower into his chair. Yugi and everyone else looks at us like were crazy or something.  
  
"Hey Ryou are you okay?"  
  
"yeah just fine"  
  
Man I can't tell them that my cousins in town and she'll make their lives a living nightmare. Man I wish this month was over already. Dad please come home soon.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sugar: sorry that this chp is short...were really trying   
  
Yami_kurama: i can't think of anything   
  
Sugar: our muses quit on us they thought that we were torturing them to much  
  
Heero: on to the next chapter^_^  
  
Sugar and Y.K. :pout 


	6. Samantha's plan

Sugar: sorry it took so long for this chapter   
  
Yami_kurama: we have been really busy  
  
Chibi Malik: on with Chappy 6  
  
*********************************Samantha's Plan***************************************************  
  
**Samantha's diary  
  
Let's see now I have a two days left to set my plan in action. I was working on something until I heard my grandparents calling from downstairs.  
  
"coming"  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
I'm driving myself insane here...wait I think I'm driving Ryou insane...how could I be so stupid, if only I didn't kiss Yami I would already be over at his place teasing him...but no I: just had to be the jerk I always am. I pick up the phone and dial yami's number unfortunatly he's the only one home...Ryou's downstairs talking with his dad, who came home last night, actually the night before.  
  
"hey love!"  
  
"bakura! do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Sorry did I wake you up?"  
  
"yeah...since you have me awake...what did you call for?"  
  
"I don't know I was starting to drive myself crazy not being near you"  
  
"BAKURA! can I go back to bed"  
  
"No"  
  
He mumbles something...but I wasn't quite sure what he said...instead he hangs up on me before he tells me that he's gonna go back to sleep.  
  
**Yami's Diary  
  
I know you want to but you can't...Because of your cousin Samantha. Wait I have an idea. I can go over and to his place early tomorrow moring...okay this is cool, stay calm...man why did I even get up this morning I climbed up to Bakura's bedroom and tap on the glass...Bakura quickly opens the window and climbs down the ladder.   
  
"Bakura"   
  
I practically knock him over with a big bear hug Ryou's dad comes out and saw us together.  
  
**Bakura's diary  
  
Damn, why is it always me...oh please don't let him be mad at me.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing out here this early?"  
  
"I um, Well you see I..."  
  
"I know you love Yami but sneaking out. I don't mind at all about you dating him as long as your happy now go back to bed"  
  
Ryou must have told him and...wait a min here didn't he just say that he didn't mind if I was go out with Yami...What just happened here. Whatever it was I don't care. As long as I get to see Yami. Noone will tear me and my love apart. not even Samantha. Yami was asleep on the couch in the living room when Samantha came in.  
  
"Bakura why is he here I thought you weren't suppose to have friends over?"  
  
"Dad let him stay"  
  
I can't tell here that I'm not related to her in anyway. hey wait I can tell her that I'm not her cousin and i'm an ancient tomb robber, yeah...ow! 'Ryou why'd you hit me on the head for, that hurt's you know' /you just can't go telling everyone that your from ancient Egypt...then they'll definatlly lock you up in a mental institution/ 'hey that's not a bad...ow...Ryou would you qiut hitting me on the head. One thing I hate about the link is that the other can read what your thinking. Yay! yami's awake.  
  
**Ryou's diary  
  
When will bakura ever learn or even fact when will he ever grow up. 'BAKURA! you don't have to sqeeuze Yami that hard, uh Bakura he can't breathe.'  
  
"Bakura give him some air"  
  
"can't breathe, Bakura let go"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"That's okay"  
  
Yeesh, I call malik to see if him and marik want's to come over. Somehow Samantha was standing next to me and she got all bug-eyed for some odd reason when I mentioned Malik's name. before malik and marik came over all Samantha could talk about was how cute malik was...yami and bakura looked like they were about to puke...she reminds me of Tea and how she talks about yami alot, even if yami wasn't interested in her. I think i'm gonna crawl someplace and hide...tell me when she stops talking about Malik please...I'm about to strangle her. yami and Bakura look at her with wide eyes...Thier eyes were about to pop out of their heads or either that they were about to scream.  
  
**Yami's diary  
  
why is Samantha talking about Malik?She's driving me nutz, and besides she might...okay that is just disgusting....Samantha having a crush on Malik, gross. Maybe, I don't know. Oh well who cares anyway he's taken. I wonder what bakura's doing? maybe I don't want to know.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sugar: well here's chp 6 one more chapter to go.   
  
Y.K.: my brain is shotsighs  
  
Chibi Malik: on with chp 7  
  
Y.K.: i can't think of any morefalls over 


	7. the truth comes out

***************************************The truth comes out*****************************************  
  
**Samantha's diary  
  
I've got two hours to tell them. The thing is do I want too. Part of me wants to and the other part of me doesn't. Oh this can be so hard on a person. After all Ryou is my cousin. But I'm not so sure on bakura, he confuses me so much, then he's got the ring hanging around his neck. I need to tell them sometime, but when? Why am I talking to myself?  
  
"Samantha got your stuff packed?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Man, Grandparents drive you nutz. Ryou's lucky he has it easy. I tried to get Malik to gjo out with me but unfortunatly he was dating someone else. have no idea who though. Well in two hours we'll be leaving. I go to Bakura's room and knock on the door, I could here laughter from inside.  
  
"hey bakura can I talk to you?"  
  
he opens the door and glares at me with one of his death glares. okay so maybe if i didn't get him into trouble he wouldn't be glareing at me like that.  
  
"why"  
  
"I have few things to tell you"  
  
"like what"  
  
I start off by telling him how I was in the park and kinda saw him and his boyfriend, I really didn't mean to spy on them it was just a habit that i had, but now I'm appologizing. Well I better tell yami that his Aunt will be coming over, the reason I know this is because I called my best friend which unfortunatly would have jto be his cousin.   
  
"oh one more thing Yami, yuig's aunt's coming in two weeks and don't worry Yugi's cousin is cool you'll like him."  
  
"wait why didn't you-"  
  
"I already knew from the start that you and bakura were ancient spirits"  
  
they both look at me scared stiff yami was shaking like a leaf...Bakura was running to the closet, while Ryou just sat there confused as ever. I hope I didn't say anything wrong.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Marik muse: well this is the last chapter, they might make a sequel to this one  
  
Bakura: I hope not   
  
Mokuba: more, more  
  
Sugar and Y.K.: 0_0  
  
Sugar: here's the prologue if anyone want's us to make a sequel to this one your gonna have to give us some ideas.  
  
Yami: groans why me!  
  
Bakura: drags yami someplace ^_^  
  
Y.K.: I'm not gonna ask, oh great i got my head in the gutter 


End file.
